Wildest Dreams
by Violet1564
Summary: Bella has a four year old son Seth and when Seth's father starts to become a problem for Bella she jumps at the opportunity to leave Forks and move to New York City. Now Bella has a shot at a new life and maybe it will exceed all expectations. B/E Em/R J/A Es/C
1. Chapter 1

Wildest Dreams

Summary: Bella has a four year old son Seth and when Seth's father starts to become a problem for Bella she jumps at the opportunity to leave Forks and move to New York City. Now Bella has a shot at a new life and maybe it will exceed all expectations.

**As always everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**** especially these wonderful characters (sigh)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- You'll Be in My Heart**

"_You'll be in my heart yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more" – You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins_

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile when I opened my eyes. I already felt my son next to me. I laughed because although my son was four he seemed to always end up in my bed every now and then. I ran my hand down his back. There wasn't anyone in this world I loved more than my son.

I had just graduated high school when I told Jacob that I was pregnant. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. Our dads were best friends and so they made us hang out a lot together and as we got older making a go at a relationship seemed like the natural thing for me to do.

So when he asked me out in my junior year of high school I said yes and everything from there was the boring high school cliché losing my virginity, horribly might I add, on prom night. I remember missing my period just two days from graduation and when I told Jacob he told me to get rid of it. That he didn't want to me a father. But I couldn't.

Looking at Seth now I knew I loved him even then, how could I not. I knew that abortion was for some people but it wasn't for me.

When I told Jacob I was going to have the baby he said that he didn't want any part of it that he couldn't be a father and didn't want to be. So he showed up the next morning with papers giving up his parental rights and I sat in my father's arms that night and cried. It wasn't that I was very upset with Jacob as my boyfriend but I knew how important having a father was.

Renee wasn't a horrible mother but she wasn't made to be a mother either, she was too flighty. When I was three she divorced my Dad and took me with her traveling. We didn't stay in one place long and by the time I was seven I put my foot down and demanded that I go live with my Dad, Charlie.

Now Renee has re-married to a man named Phil and they still travel because Phil is a baseball player and I couldn't be happier that I came to live with Charlie he was my rock when I found out I was pregnant with Seth. He offered to shoot Jacob but since he didn't want to be a part of my son's life I didn't want anything else to do with him even him paying child support. I let him sign away parental rights.

Seth had tan skin but it wasn't as dark as Jacob's skin. In the winter you couldn't even tell he was Native American. Especially with my brown eyes and my brown hair that he inherited and for that I was grateful. Everyone in this small town of Forks knew who his father was but I was still grateful it wasn't obvious to others.

Charlie and his girlfriend Sue, although he acted like I didn't know, were a big help because they watched Seth as I went to school. I also worked part time at the local dinner.

Charlie refused to take money from me since I lived with him and gave me money for food but I kept feeling like I was a burden to him and I didn't want to continue like that. I was grateful for the little money I had to just spend on Seth because I think he deserved everything and anything his little heart desired.

Today I was graduating with my bachelors in psychology. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life besides be the best mom I could be for Seth which is why I got a minor in childhood development. Psychology was a varied field so I was hoping I could get a good job in Seattle and get out of Charlie's house.

"Bells?" I saw Charlie pop his head in and he smiled when he noticed the intruder in my bed.

"I know I'm getting up. Thanks Dad." I said. Charlie nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Baby time to get up." I whispered in Seth's ear running my hands through his soft dark brown hair. I knew today was going to be a long day for him and me both.

I watched as Seth's brown eyes opened up and met mine.

"You remember momma's graduation today right?" I asked

Then he smiled at me and nodded his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Momma" he smiled reaching for me. I sat up and hugged him to my chest. Everything was fine as long as I had Seth.

* * *

**AN: So as always I hope you liked it. This is the first long and more serious fan fic I'm trying my hand at so review! **

**xoxo**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_I watched as Seth's brown eyes opened up and met mine._

"_You remember momma's graduation is today right?" I asked_

_Then he smiled at me and nodded his eyes heavy with sleep._

"_Momma" he smiled reaching for me. I sat up and hugged him to my chest. Everything was fine as long as I had Seth._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Breakaway**

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I got to make a wish take a chance make a change and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget the place I come from…"- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells or we're going to be late." Charlie called from outside.

I sighed looking at myself in my yellow graduation robe again. There was nothing I could do to make this look good. I gave up, put on my converse sneakers, and hurried down stairs.

"Bella." Sue called from the car. I waved as I got in the back seat of Sue's used Honda. We thought it was better to take that then my beat up rusty truck that my father got me for my 17th birthday. Seth was already strapped into his car seat and was bumping along to the Wiggles which was playing in the car at that moment.

"Hot potato hot potato hot potato hot potato..." Charlie sang along to the Wiggles. I hid my giggle. It was uncommon for the Chief of Police in Forks to be singing happily in the car but I was used to it especially when it was for his grandson. The people of Forks on the other hand would be pretty surprised if they were to see this.

"Are you excited Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Dad I already had one graduation." I sighed playing with Seth's foot as he tried to sing along.

"But this is college, U Dub at that." Sue pursed her lips turning around in the passenger seat to look at me. "You are about to make it big in the world." She smiled.

"Let's hope so." I sighed staring out the window.

The only thing that made all of this worthwhile was Seth. Seth would get a better Mom out of this at the least and that's what really mattered to me.

I wasn't sure when it was I started dreaming but in my dream I wasn't a burden on Charlie anymore. Seth was safe and wanted. Seth had a father that loved him and maybe just maybe he loved me too but before I could find out I was awoken from the dream by Charlie to tell me we were pulling in.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked as I started unstrapping Seth from his car seat. I nodded.

"Are you sure you got him? Do you have his bag of toys? Do you have his snacks and his juice boxes?" I asked quickly getting out of the car before getting Seth out of his seat.

"Bells this isn't my first rodeo." Charlie said reaching his arms for Seth. I sighed giving Seth over to him.

"We watch him all the time Bella." Sue reminded me rubbing Seth's back.

"I know." I said. "But he gets antsy in public." I said kissing his head.

"We know Bells" Charlie said. "Now go sign in or whatever it is you have to do and we'll go get a seat." I waved at Seth who softly waved at me back.

I sighed as I felt my heart rise with love for this boy. I stared as they disappeared in the crowd and then I hurried to my assigned spot.

I didn't know too many people here on campus so I sat quietly as various people made their speeches. The people that I had met over the past four years at school were alright but I didn't seem to make any friends out of any of them. I almost made friends with a couple but then they found out I had a son. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was their age and it made them uncomfortable or if it was something else entirely but I had my son and that was all that mattered.

Soon the S's were called to stand. Next thing I knew I was walking across the stage grabbing my diploma. I turned towards the audience and could easily spot Charlie and Sue. Charlie had Seth on his shoulders and Seth was clapping which brought a proud smile to my face as I made my way off the stage.

As soon as the ceremony was over I was in the crowd searching for my favorite person in the world.

"Momma" I heard him call. I spun around excited. I quickly grabbed him off of Charlie's shoulders. "Ooo did it!" he yelled.

"Thanks baby." I said cradling him to my chest. Charlie and Sue soon surrounded me hugging me.

"So proud of you Bells." Charlie said. I was surprised to find that it seemed that his eyes were misty.

"Aww Dad." I said hugging him.

"I'm just proud of you." He said. "I just got something in my eye."

Sue and I looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh stop it." Sue playfully smacked him on the chest. Sue looked over at me and I watched as her expression went from happy, to astonished, to befuddled, to angry.

"Bella." I heard an unfortunately familiar voice call my name.

I tightened my grip around Seth and turned around to find Jacob smiling at me

"Congrats loca." He said in front of me with a bouquet of dandelions. I quickly turned around handing Seth to Sue.

"Please take Seth away from here" I said stopping Charlie from confronting Jacob. "Please." I said again.

Charlie glared at Jacob for a couple more seconds and then led Sue through the crowd with Seth cradled on her shoulder. It broke my heart to see him reaching for me.

I took a deep breath and then turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked almost through my teeth

"I came here to congratulate you." He said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Wha…I can't…you…how did you know about this?" I stuttered out.

"Charlie told Billy and my dad told me." He shrugged

"What are you even doing here?" I asked getting impatient.

"I missed you Bella." He said taking a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Aren't you dating Leah?!" I exclaimed a little disgusted by his statement. I didn't like Leah much but I also didn't know her very well either but she was Sue's daughter and I respected Sue.

"But Bella we're meant to be." He almost whined.

"No we're not." I said firmly. "My son is everything to me and he needs father in his life."

"I just want you back Bella." He said grabbing my hand.

As fast as I could I snatched my hand away.

"My son deserves someone to love him because he's amazing! Because he deserves everything and more! He deserves a father who will love him because he's an amazing boy who deserves that!" and by the end of my rant people who were obviously staring but I didn't care because I was, at that point, shaking with anger.

"Bella I'll love him. I was going through some stuff. I wasn't ready for a baby." He said putting his hands up.

"And I was?!" I scoffed. "I wasn't ready for a baby either but I stuck through it. Do you know how hard it is to go to school, have a job, and take care of a baby?! You don't know how hard it was because you didn't have to."

"Let's just keep that in the past. We can be a family like we were always meant to be. I won't stop. You can tell me no now but I want to be with you. I'll be a husband to you. I'm already Seth's father and—"

"You are not Seth's father, you gave that up, you gave _him_ up therefore you gave any shot at me up!" I yelled before turning and stomping away from him. As I rounded the outside building I slid down against the wall and started to cry.

Was I taking Seth away from his father, Seth deserved a father. I know that boys need their dad's to fulfill something. That although a mom does a lot they can't fulfill the space of a Dad.

"Bells?" I heard my Dad. I looked up and saw him through my blurry filter. "Do I need to shoot him?" he glared as if he was looking around for him. "I keep a spare gun in Sue's trunk.

"Dad." I laughed.

"Momma." I hear my baby call me. I smiled up at him in Sue's arms. I reached and cradled him against my chest.

I knew that Charlie and Sue wanted more answers but I told them to wait until I got Seth to bed that night.

I put Seth in his crib which was in my small room. I looked around my room. It wasn't much. There was a bed for me and a desk with an ancient computer and my beat up cell phone next to it. I had a small dresser near the window.

Then one of the house phones was on the side table next to the bed. The rocking chair that had been in that room since I was a little baby was still in the corner of the room near the window.

The other side of the room was full of Seth's toys. I didn't have many clothes since most of the money I received went to paying for college and Seth. I didn't need many things anyways. Food, some clothes, shelter, Seth is all I really needed. Making Seth happy is all I could hope for.

But I couldn't help but wonder, as I rocked Seth to sleep looking out of the window, would I ever have more. I mean Seth made me very happy but was this all I was going to get out of life?

I knew I could be content but I dreamt of a life more than this. I wanted to get out of Forks. I wanted a better life not just for me but for Seth and me. Was that even possible? I sighed looking at the sleeping boy in my arms. I hoped it was because he deserved that and so much more. At the least a good job for me to support Seth and myself with clothes on our back, food in our bellies, and a roof over our heads, and if I could dream big enough maybe someone to share our lives with.

As I laid Seth in his crib and stared at his beautiful face I dreamt of a better life for the both of us.

"Bells, come down stairs." Charlie said waking me up a little. I looked at the clock and saw it was around 9pm. I walked down the stairs and I told Sue and Charlie what happened. Charlie was of course furious and Sue was trying to comfort me.

"I told Leah he was trouble." Sue said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." I said. Not knowing what else to say.

"Oh dear that has nothing do with you." She said pushing my hair behind my ear. "That's between her and Jacob."

"Do you think…I'm wrong in keeping them apart? Seth needs a father in his life." I said sadly putting my head in my hands.

"That mother—" Charlie started to say but Sue cut him off.

"Seth needs a father who will love him not put up with him just because he, all a sudden mind you, wants you. Did he even give any indication that he wanted Seth just Seth?" Sue asked and I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

"He didn't even ask about Seth." I said starting to cry.

Seth was amazing, he was smart and funny. Seth was adorable and protective and strong. Seth was everything to me and I couldn't imagine being without him. I couldn't imagine not asking about him when I did have to be away from him or not talking to him on the phone. How could his father not want to?

I know that fathers have a different connection with babies than mothers because fathers don't carry the baby in them for 9 months but there still had to be a connection. They still had to want to love, know, and cherish their child right?

The doorbell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Sue said walking over to the door.

"Yes Seth deserves a father but he deserves the best father Bells, not something crooked stupid…well you get the idea. Jacob doesn't deserve Seth Bells." Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded a teary eyed smile.

Sue came back with a grim look on her face carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms. I looked at them and I shook my head when I noticed that they were dandelions. It couldn't be Jacob right? That was just ridiculous right?

"The delivery man said it was for you." Sue said putting them on the coffee table. Charlie went for them but Sue stopped him.

I slowly walked towards the flowers, or weeds I should actually call them. I took a deep breath before reaching for the card that was in the flowers. I tried miserably to straighten my shoulders and I grabbed the card with shaking fingers. I opened it up and quickly scanned the card.

**I'm not going to give up**

**I love you**

**J**

"Ugh" I exclaimed crumbling the card in my hand throwing it at the flowers.

"What did it say?" Sue said as Charlie picking it up from the ground.

"This is stalker behavior. Maybe I could get a restraining order on him." Charlie said.

"For what being weird." I said shaking my head. I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out confused. Not many people had this number.

**Did you get my flowers?**

**-J**

"What is it Bella?" Sue asked when my body locked down. I couldn't even speak I just showed her the text message. Charlie looked over and angrily fisted my phone. I took the phone from him because if he broke my phone I didn't have money to get myself a new one.

As I looked at the screen three more messages started popping up.

**I miss you, come on Bella I know you miss me.**

**Leave the rugrat at home and come out with me.**

**Bella. I'm starting to lose my patience here. Would you text me back please loca?**

"I wish there was somewhere you could go." Sue said rubbing my back as I read the messages out loud to her. I couldn't believe what I reading.

My son wasn't a rugrat and I don't think I've ever wanted to hit someone as badly was I wanted to hit Jacob Black.

"Maybe stay with Renee?" Sue said and I looked at her and she shrugged as if to say just asking.

The phone started ringing in my hand but Charlie grabbed it out of my hand before I could even register anything.

"Now listen here—" Charlie said with a red face but then he stopped. "Oh sorry Angela we thought you were someone else here she is." He said giving the phone back to me.

"Angela?" I said into the phone. Watching as Sue grabbed Charlie's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Bella hi, I'm sorry did I call at a bad time? Is everything okay?" she asked. I sighed. Angela was a great person. I didn't have many friends in high school everyone kind of just let me be. I never really belonged anywhere but Angela was closest that I had to that. And she really was a great friend.

"I'm a great listener." She said. I must have been quiet for too long.

"I know. It's just." I sighed and then launched into the whole story of everything with Seth and Jacob and graduation.

"So he didn't even ask about Seth?" Angela asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry. You're not thinking about being in a relationship with him again are you?" she said horrified at the thought.

"No!" I said quickly, equally horrified at the thought.

"Good. I was just making sure. I don't know why people thought that he was so amazing." She said and I could almost see her shaking her head. "Congratulations on your degree though."

"Thanks Angela. When did you graduate?" I asked. I was very happy for Angela because she got a full ride to NYU.

"I graduated about a week ago."

"That's great."

"Yeah. It was nice, my internship actually turned into a job by the way."

"Ahh." I squealed genuinely happy that she was making it for herself in the big apple. "Where did you get your internship again?"

"I got my internship at Cullen Inc. or CI to the people New York." She laughed. "So I was interning in the marketing department but I did so well that Edward Cullen asked me to be his assistant!" she squealed. I just kind of sat there quiet as she squealed.

"Oh Bella I know you don't live in New York but come on! Edward Cullen is not only one of the youngest CEO and billionaires at 25 but he's also gorgeous and New York City's most eligible bachelor." She said. "I mean if I wasn't in love with Ben." She whistled. "And he's kind…he's…he's perfect!" she sighed

I laughed.

"Well he seems perfect." I sighed. "I doubt I'll ever meet him or anyone like him."

"Oh Bella. Mr. Right is out there for you." She said confidently.

"You have more confidence in that then me. Only two guys have asked me out on dates since high school. Two and when they found out I have a son they hit the road."

"Mr. Perfect is out there." She said in a sing song voice. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Oh no, not again." I said dejected.

"Jacob texted you again?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." I didn't even want to read it. I knew first thing tomorrow I was going to the phone store and getting a new phone number. I couldn't keep dealing with Jacob like this.

"I just wish I could get away with all this madness." I said looking out the front window watching as the rain fell down. It wasn't surprising in Forks it always rained here. It just seemed more depressing with everything going on.

"Bella…Bella…" Angela called.

"Sorry Angela. I zoned out what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked you to come out to New York and live with me." She said and I almost dropped the phone.

"What…no I couldn't…are you…are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she answer quickly.

"Angela. I have a son." I said quietly even though I know she didn't' forget.

"Oh I know that! I haven't seen him since he was a little baby." She gushed. "I mean as long as you don't mind him sharing the same room as you. My apartment only has two bedrooms."

"Oh no that's fine we sleep in the same room here anyways but Angela I don't have the money to pay you and I don't even have a job yet and—"

"Bella. I'm asking you as a friend not because of money. It'd be enough that you watch my cat Figaro when I stay at Ben's which is quite often, we're just not ready to move in together yet so you're actually doing me a huge favor and you know I love your cooking. I remember when you'd bring food that you'd made in home ec to lunch. Mm that was great!"

"Ang—" I started but she cut me off again.

"Plus I know about a job interview! CI is interviewing people for a new assistant position. It's not as glamourous as my assistant since I work for the CEO but it pays well."

"I just graduated what makes you think I'd even get the job." I said softly.

I didn't want to argue anymore I wanted to accept since the moment she said asked. I wanted to get out of Forks, to go to a huge city. My heart wanted me to say yes but my head was protecting my child making sure I was making sound decisions that I wouldn't end up regretting later.

"So even if you didn't get the job which I couldn't see happening because your one of the hardest workers I know. There are tons of jobs in New York City." She said. "Bella say yes. Say yes to coming to New York. Say yes Bella."

And I said the only words I could.

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Do you hate Jacob as much as I do? (Sorry not a story for Jacob lovers). For all of you who are Team Cullen and Team Edward like me we have a certain guest appearance in the next chapter...**

**xoxo**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "So even if you didn't get the job which I couldn't see happening because your one of the hardest workers I know. There are tons of jobs in New York City." She said. "Bella say yes. Say yes to coming to New York. Say yes Bella."_

_And I said the only words I could._

"_Yes."_

**Chapter 3- FALLINLOVE2NITE**

"_Special night, my favorite crew__  
__The moon threatened to dance her out of her shoes__  
__In his ear he was about to hear__  
__An offer that he could not refuse__  
__She said__  
__Don't, don't you wanna__  
__Don't you wanna fall in love tonight__  
__She said__  
__Don't, don't you wanna__  
__Don't you wanna fall in love tonight"- FALLINLOVE2NITE by Prince feat. Zooey Deschanel_

**BPOV**

"Momma I like air planes." Seth said next to me. I smiled at him kissing his head.

"I know you do." I said looking past him towards the window lying my head back on the seat trying to find some kind of quiet. It was very noisy in coach and the seats were close together so people were always bumping my seat.

The person on my right wasn't too bad. They were sleeping but sometimes their body, like their arm would end up rubbing against my arm when they would shift in their sleep.

Seth smiled at me up from his coloring book that was on his lap. It wasn't an expensive book but it made him very happy and anything that made him happy was in my good graces.

"I'm excited to meet um…um…" he said trying to remember her name.

"Miss Angela." I reminded him.

"Right Miss Angela." He said going back to his coloring book.

Angela said that she'd meet us at La Guardia Airport. After a week of planning and packing we were in an air plane and on our way to New York City. It was a little scary but I also felt over the nerves that this was the right decision.

When I explained to Seth that we were moving to the big apple he asked if there was going to be a big worm there too. Seth was far more accepting of it than Charlie.

With the help of Sue he saw I needed to do this for Seth and for myself. I had gotten myself a new sim card so I had a new phone number so Jacob hadn't been able to bother me since besides showing up at the house once before I left but Charlie with his gun on his belt soon made him leave.

I told Charlie that even though I didn't think Billy would give my number to Jacob I asked that the number only be used by Charlie and Sue. They agreed and told me they'd call almost every day. Charlie joked that it was only so he could talk to Seth. I didn't mind that. I rather Seth have everything under the sun than me on any day of the week.

Charlie also promised that he wouldn't say anything about me leaving to Billy until I was already out of Forks just so Jacob didn't do anything rash.

Charlie and Sue said they would send mine and Seth's stuff via the mail. There wasn't that much stuff anyways. I brought along clothes for the both of us for a couple of days and of course Seth's favorite toys.

"Look momma she look likes you." Seth said pointing to the cover of a magazine where a girl was standing cooking. I smiled and said thank you before returning to my book.

I didn't look anything like those girls. They were beautiful. I'm not saying I'm ugly but I definitely wasn't girls like that. I had brown hair that went to my shoulders, brown eyes, and pale skin. I was probably a 34 B at best and my curves well…they were there…at least I thought so.

"Momma Momma are we here?" Seth asked pulling on my arm as the Captain started speaking.

I looked towards the window and smiled as the feeling of excitement started to spread throughout my stomach.

"We're here." I said as the city landscape came into view. It looked beautiful, I tried to take a mental picture of the beautiful New York City lights.

Soon we were landing and making our way off of the plane. I had Seth's hand securely in mine as I got our bags. I always had this fear that someone was going to take him away from me.

It was hard getting our three bags while still holding Seth's hand but I was a single Mom so I was use to this.

It took almost 20 minutes to get out of the airplane and I saw Angela standing off to the side quietly. When she caught my eye she waved timidly. I smiled happily. Angela was really my only friend. We were both quiet in high school and it seemed she didn't change too much but she was such a genuinely nice person.

"Hi Bella." She said hugging me.

"Hey Ang. Thanks for having us." I said looking at Seth who was hiding behind my leg.

"Hi there Seth. I don't think you remember me but the last time I saw you, you were a baby." She cooed.

Seth smiled but still stayed attached to my leg.

"He's very shy. Even with Charlie and Sue he's still very shy." I explained.

"It's alright he just has to get use to me." Angela said leading us of the airport out to her car which was parked pretty far away. The first thing I noticed about New York is that if you wanted to go somewhere it took a lot of time.

Two hours and a cranky Seth later we were in Angela's car. It was small and a little broke down but I was surprised she had it in New York anyways she said that sometimes she just preferred the solitude of her car compared to the millions of people on the subway. Also that she didn't drive that often since CI was a couple subway stops from her apartment.

"So Ben was wondering if he could drop by and say hi but he didn't want to overwhelm you." Angela said.

"Angela its fine it's your apartment." I said quickly.

"Bella I want you to feel comfortable too. I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it." She said looking at me meaningfully.

"I haven't seen him since last Christmas when you came back to Forks so please bring him over." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good. He said he'd bring over pizza." She said as a taxi cab cut her off. I was surprised because I was clutching my seat but she didn't even blink.

"I'm not sure how much money I brought with me but I think I can—" Angela brought up her hand to silence me.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you he was bringing over pizza which means that he is paying for pizza and that neither he or I will accept money from you Bella." She said sternly.

"I don't want to leach off of you. As soon as I get a job—" she cut me off again.

"I know what a hard worker you are and this is what friends do. If the roles were reversed would you do any less for me?" she asked looking at me pointy. I shook my head.

"Exactly. So deal with it." She said finally.

"When did you get so bossy?" I teased her.

"You have to be in the office. Those girls want to rip me to shreds." She shook her head. I looked at her doubtfully.

"Why? You're the nicest person I know." I said indecorously.

"Because I have everyone's dream job. I'm the personal assistant to Edward A. Cullen everyone's dream guy." She giggled at the end. "Speaking of which are you still interested in that assistant position I mentioned?" she asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. If I got a good job then hopefully I wouldn't have to rely on Angela anymore.

"Great. So his name is Mike Newton, he's the new marketing executive so they need an assistant for him and I got you an interview with HR at 11 am Monday morning." Angela said pulling up to the curb.

"That's great, I mean I need the job but what about—"

"Which is the same time as my lunch break so I'll be able to watch Seth." She said. "and don't give me any lip about it. It's what friends do." She said. "Also word of advice." I looked at her curiously. "Look out the window before getting out because sometimes bicycles are worse than taxi cab drivers." She laughed at me shocked face as she got out of that car.

"You can't be serious?!" I opened the door and then quickly closed it as I noticed a biker swerve to avoid my door, almost crashing on the sidewalk. They came to a halt just before my door.

"Sorry." I meekly said out the window. The bicyclists and his bicyclist friend walked over the side walk where he was gasping for breath.

I looked over to Angela who was laughing as she got my bags out of the car.

"I told you." She said.

New York was definitely turning out to be very interesting.

Angela led us into the spare bedroom that she was giving over to me. Angela's apartment was spacious but it was nicer than I thought it was since it was downtown in Manhattan.

"We can go out to Brooklyn. There's a target over there and get Seth a bed, or a crib. It might be a tight fit but I—" I cut her off.

"It's okay he normally ends up in my bed anyways." I said looking over to Seth who was playing on the floor quietly with his favorite red fire truck.

The doorbell rang alerting us that Ben was here. I quickly put my bags in the room and picked up Seth. I hadn't seen Ben in a while but he was calm, collect, and very nice. They seemed like one of a kind together, they meshed perfectly.

"Hey Bella." Ben said walking into the living room.

"Hi Ben how are you?" I said as Seth squirmed in my arms so his face was hiding in the crook of my neck.

"I'm good. And this is Seth? Wow you grew so much Seth. I saw you when you were a baby." He said but Seth just remained silent in the crook of my neck.

"Seth's just trying to warm up to us." Angela said walking into the room with two pizza boxes. I sat down on the couch and Seth was permanently attached to my lap the whole time. It was nice to catch up and listen to their tales of New York City.

"So nothing really new in Forks?" Ben asked.

"Nope." I shrugged. "Same old Forks."

"No guys I need to give the talk to?" Ben teased.

"no." I laughed.

"Well Bella you are hot stuff and a guy is definitely going to see that." Angela said trying to get Seth to talk to her but he was just shyly playing with his fire truck.

"I doubt that. They don't seem to like the fact I have a son." I said looking at Seth who started making vroom vroom noises.

"You just have to find a guy that will love you both." Angela said.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." I snorted. "I'm sure Prince Charming is right outside those doors."

"With the amount of people in New York City, I don't doubt it." Ben said seriously and Angela and I laughed.

"Alright. We both have to get up early because Bella has her interview tomorrow." Angela said playfully trying to push him off the couch.

"Okay bye Bella." He said standing.

"Bye." I said picking up Seth. "Say bye Seth." I said turning myself so Seth would face them but Seth kept his face pinned to my neck.

"Bye Seth! It was nice seeing you." Ben said.

'Sorry' I mouthed to him.

'no problem' he said. I walked out of the living room into my room to give Angela and Ben some alone time.

"Momma we go bed now." Seth said looking at me with his brown eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah baby we go to bed so we have to what?" I said smiling at him as I bounced him on the bed.

"Wash ourselves and brush our teeves." He said proudly.

"That's right." I said kissing his nose. "You're so smart."

"I love you so much mommy." He said kissing my cheek.

"and I love you so much baby." I said kissing his cheek back.

An hour later, we were both washed and we were both ready for bed. I put Seth down and picked up in the living room.

"Oh I could have gotten that." Angela said coming in looking a little disheveled. I smirked knowingly and she blushed bright red. "Um Ben thinks you're really awesome." She said quickly grabbing a plastic cup.

"You picked a good one Ang." I said smiling.

"You're a great mom Bella, don't ever forget that. You've done so much for that boy basically by yourself and definitely without help from that stupid…ugh." She exclaimed.

"Thanks Ang. I'm nervous about this interview." I said as we started walking towards our respective bedrooms.

"You're going to do great and hey we'll be able to get lunch together." She said smiling. I smiled and hugged her before getting into bed with Seth.

I really hoped I got this job so I could make a life for me and Seth. I hated to rely on Charlie, and Angela. I wanted Seth to have a room of his own, to have a place of his own, a place we could both call home.

As I closed my eyes I dreamt that; that better life was just beyond my reach.

"Come on Bella." Angela said dragging me through the street.

"I'm coming." I said a little breathless. I held Seth together in my grasp as I looked at all the cars and bikes speeding by. People who didn't give two shits if they knocked you over because they had somewhere more important to be. I can't count how many times someone bumped into me.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Angela again.

"You look gorgeous!" she said narrowing her eyes at me for asking again. I didn't have any work clothes really so Angela let me borrow her tan skirt, turquoise scoop shirt, and tan knee high boots. Angela did a little bit of my makeup and I was thankful that Angela wasn't one of those people who went overboard.

"You know who got a job here last month?" Angela asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jessica Stanley."

"Are you serious?" I shook my head. Jessica was nice…I guess but she was someone who always wore make up and low cut shirts.

"She hates me." She commented.

"What?! No why?!" I gasped.

"Because she applied to be Edward Cullen's assistant and I got the job." She smiled at me.

"Wow this guy must be a hot commodity." I muttered under my breath but Angela rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes he is!" Angela said. "If you saw him…you'd understand…oh here we are!" she said stopping in front of a massive building. It was black and grey and must have been at least 40 stories.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"I know right. They have a Starbucks on the other side of the building and a day care that comes free for all employees of CI." Angela winked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" she nodded. "So I got Seth. Go kick butt." She said grabbing Seth out of my arms and taking his bag from me too. I kissed Seth who seemed a little less shy around Angela but he still didn't talk much. Again Seth was a lot like me and he didn't seem to talk a lot anyways.

"Okay mommy see you soon Seth." I said kissing his hair again. I took a deep breath and walked through the courtyard. I smiled to myself at the no smoking sign in the courtyard, I was a little surprised to see it, it was New York City after all.

"Do you have an appointment?" one of the secretaries at the front desk asked as I walked in. I had to shake my head out of a daze this woman was obviously attractive in that generic, blonde hair, blue eyes, model body way. Was it like this all over the world or was in New York that brought beautiful people together?

"I'm here for an interview. My name is Isabella Swan." I said she clicked a few things on her computer.

"Okay please take this visitor badge and go up to the 30th floor. You can take all of the elevators except the elevator all the way to the left. Have a wonderful day." She said cheerful.

"Thanks." I said heading towards the massive elevators. There were multiple people coming and going from the stair cases and elevators. I looked at my badge it wasn't even paper it was some metallic key card.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself as an elevator opened. It seemed that most people were out for lunch it was quiet when I got out on the 30th floor. Like everything else in this building it was modern and chic. It was beautiful.

"Isabella Swan?" a man asked. I turned towards the voice he had blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked like your all American boy.

"Bella please." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Mike Newton. Please come have a seat and we'll begin." I nodded and followed after him. I crossed my fingers that I could get this job and set on the road for a better life for Seth.

"So how did it go?" Angela asked as I walked out of the building.

"I definitely don't fit in there." I said shaking my head. Everything was modern, all the people who worked there were beautiful. I couldn't see myself fitting in there at all.

"Oh shut up." She said bouncing Seth in her lap as he played with his red truck. It was his favorite after all.

"How'd the interview go?" Angela asked.

"Good I think."

"I've met Mike a couple of times he seems alright." She nodded to herself.

"Yeah?" I shrugged. Just then my cell rang. It was from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hi my name is Gianna calling from Cullen Inc's HR department. We're calling to tell you, that you've received the job. Congratulations. Can you start tomorrow or is that too early?"

"Tomorrow? Yes!" I said a little in shock.

"Now I know on your application you have a child? Would you like me to enroll him in our daycare service? I assure you that we have only the best daycare providers at our disposal."

"Oh yes please." I said. Angela was trying to get my attention but I told her to wait.

"Great. The building is open 24 hours but the business day here at Cullen Inc. officially starts at 8am. Please arrive a little bit early tomorrow to pick up your ID card and fill out some more paperwork but other than the work day starts at 8 am except for the occasional early meeting and so on. There will be more information in your orientation packet."

"Okay." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Good day Miss Swan and welcome to Cullen Inc." she said before she hung up. I stood there for a minute unmoving.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I got it." I whispered.

"You what?"

"I got the job!" I yelled and Angela bounced up with Seth and hugged me as we jumped around screaming.

"YAY!" we almost sang.

"When do you start?" Angela asked as soon as we both calmed down.

"Tomorrow." I said sighing.

"Wow." She said. "See I told you." She smacked my shoulder.

"You did." I smiled taking Seth.

"This is the start of a new life for us Seth." I said kissing him. "Love you Seth."

"Love you mommy." He said nuzzling my neck.

"Here call Sue and Charlie." She said taking my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Sue answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, can you get dad on the phone too?" I asked.

"Sure hold on a second." She said and I could her calling for him.

"We're here Bella." Sue said a moment later.

"Hey Bells. Is my grandson with you?" he asked.

"Yes you can talk to him in a second. I got the job!" I yelled.

"Congrats Bella." Sue said.

"Well that's sure something Bells." Charlie said.

"Yeah I know. Here I'll put Seth on the phone." I said taking them off of speakerphone and putting the phone to Seth's ear which he took.

"It's Grandma Sue and Grandpa." I said.

"Hi." He said quietly to them. They chatted his ear off as he quietly only said a few words or two.

"This is cause for celebration." Angela said.

"Just not too much." I laughed as we made our way towards the subway. Hopefully this was a great start to a new life.

This was horrible. I hated my job, and it wasn't that I hated my job so much as I hated my boss. I had only been working at Cullen Inc. for two weeks and the first two days were great and then it went downhill from that thanks to my boss.

He was an egotistical jerk. At first Mike was sweet, he asked me out but I didn't want to step on any toes by accepting and to be honest I wasn't charmed by his all American Boy charms.

Then when I kept refusing his advances he started becoming more and more of a jerk. Telling me that I had to get his coffee at 7'clock in the morning because even though he didn't get into the office until 8'clock that was the only time the coffee beans were just right. So another week of Angela taking Seth to day care because they don't open until 7:30 am.

I sighed as I got off the subway. I was tired and cranky and I just wanted to relax with my son which it seems like I'm seeing less and less of. Angela had to take him home last night because even though Mike was the one who messed up the monthly report from the department I had to stay until 10 pm fixing it after he left at 5pm.

I hurried to star bucks just at Becca was opening up the doors. Yes I now knew their names since I was there just as they opened.

"Hey Bella." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Becca." I said.

"Mike wants his regular?" She asked and I nodded.

I sat there drumming my fingers against the counter thinking about Seth, that's the only thing that got my through this. Seth. This was all for Seth.

I looked down at my black pencil skirt and black knee high boots. They were basically the only thing I owned that fit in around CI. Angela let me borrow her blue cardigan so I wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt under.

"Here you go Bella." She said smiling giving me Mike's coffee. "You look nice today." She winked.

"Thanks Becca on both accounts. See you tomorrow." I waved at her giving her a 5$ tip.

"Oh Bella you don't have to do that." She said.

"Yes I did. You stay in school okay? Plus it's not my money." I winked at her and she laughed waving me out.

I thought I heard my phone go off so I searched for in my bag as I made my way out of the Starbucks. As I opened the door I ran into something hard dropping Mike's coffee.

As I bent to pick it up I realized I walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly looking at the spilt coffee. Great Mike's going to kill me, he's going to notice if I had to spend twice as much to get him another coffee.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked. I looked up into the most brilliant pair of green eyes I've ever seen.

"Umm…I'm fine." Was all I managed to get out because the man before me was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

"Can I get you another one?" he asked gesturing at the cup. Even his voice was beautiful. I looked down at the cup but only because I noticed that he was in shorts and a tight shirt. His body was just as beautiful as his face, he had just a light sheet of sweat on him.

One head phone was in his ear while the other was dangling next to his neck where the connected to his phone which was in one of those arm bands where his phone was.

I wanted to lick the sweat off of his neck as it dropped down his face onto his neck. I was surprised at myself. Even dating Jake I never really was a sexual person. Oh yeah he asked me a question.

"Um not that's fine I need to watch where I'm going. This was my fault." I said shaking my head trying to get out of the daze that I found myself ever since he spoke.

"I insist. Please…" he said looking for something and I realized he wanted my name and a blush came to cheeks at the realization that this Greek God wanted my name.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said and wanted to kick myself for not just saying Bella.

"Okay Isabella but you prefer Bella." He chuckled and even his laugh was beautiful just like his smile. Get over it Bella! I was yelling in my head.

"I'm Edward and I prefer Edward." He said holding out his hand. I reached out to shake it but as soon as I touched his hand an electric spark shot up my arm and we both took back our hands.

"Wow static now a days." I said shaking my head at how stupid that sounded.

"Let's go get you some coffee." He said opening the door for me.

"I told you it's my fault." I said softly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I insist." He said in this tone that had a tone of finality to it.

"It's pointless in arguing isn't it?" I said crossing my arms in front of me. He pursed his lips as if he was thinking about and ran a hand through his bronze colored hair which had me aching to feel how soft it really was.

"You could try arguing but I don't usually lose." He breathed next to my ear and that sent shivers down my spine. "after you." He said opening the door wider.

I walked in Starbucks and Becca looked confused at my presence before putting a huge grin on her face when she noticed who was behind me. Yeah he's gorgeous I know but you can put your tongue back in your mouth.

Wow Bella possessive much.

"Hi Edward." She said enthusiastically.

"Hi Becca. Bella what did you have?" he asked looking at me. I could almost feel myself vibrating from being close to him.

"Oh no what happened to the coffee." Becca asked.

"It was my fault. I was on my morning run and I crashed into her." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"Mike's gonna be pissed." Becca whistled. "let me make you another one."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Ah the boyfriend?" Edward said moving a little bit away from me. I couldn't help how my body deflated a little bit. It was like my body ached for him to be closer. This couldn't be normal. Maybe Angela slipped some drugs in my lasagna last night though that doesn't seem likely.

"No that's her boss." Becca called. "The asshole."

"It's okay Becca." I said biting my lip.

"Oh?" Edward said standing right in front of me. "Where do you work?"

"Cullen Inc." I said and his eyebrows rose up high.

"Really? It's funny I work there too." He chuckled as if it was some inside joke.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I haven't seen you. I definitely would have remembered seeing you." He said softly and I felt my heart stop and then go into double time. After a moment I was finally able to speak again.

"I started there about two weeks ago, my friend, Angela Webber, got an internship there and then started working there full time so when she told me there was a job opening I jumped at the opportunity. The view is nice and all and it was nice when it lasted."

"Wait the work day doesn't start until 8 am." He said confused.

"Yeah well my boss Mike…"

"Mike Newton, on the 30th floor?" he asked and I nodded surprised he knew who that was with such a big building.

"Yeah that's him. He says that the coffee is only best when served right at 7 am so I have to get it at 7 am and leave it on his desk until he gets there at 8am." I sighed. "So here I am every morning." I shrugged.

"That's not appropriate." He said. "Why haven't you complained or filed a report?" he asked.

"I really need this job so…" I trailed off not knowing why I was spilling my guts to this stranger.

"He's only doing that because he asked you out and you said no." Becca sung from the backroom. I rolled my eyes. The only reason Becca knew anything is because she was there when he asked me out.

"Anyways I really liked the environment, people are nice and all but then he started making me stay until 10 pm most nights and I shouldn't be ragging on him I'm grateful to have a job and I'm telling this to a complete stranger I'm sorry for spilling all of guts to you geeze you must think I'm a slacker or just plain crazy." I said looking at Edward, he seemed deep in thought.

"No don't be sorry. You work on the 30th floor as what if I may ask?"

"I'm Mike's assistant." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Your boss on the other hand owes you the apology." He said firmly.

"I doubt that even you and your persuasive ways could make him apologize." I said laughing.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" he said indecorously. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. Did he work on the 30th floor too? I mean I know that it's a big floor but I couldn't imagine seeing him once and not remembering him.

The confusion on my face must have been clear because all of a sudden he smiled at me. I was dazed by his beautiful smile. The sun was coming in at just the right angle and it lit up his face from his beautiful bronze hair which was sticking up in multiple directions like he just rolled out of bed or was rolling around in the sheets with someone that made me instantly jealous. To his perfect white teeth which was smiling at me.

"Here you go Bella." Becca said breaking me out of my daze.

"Thanks again Becca." I said grabbing Mike's coffee from Becca. I went to pay for it but Edward was quicker sliding his card.

"Like I said I got it." Edward said and he was standing so close I could smell him and I just wanted to lean in when my phone went off. I reached for putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said and I by accident pressed the speaker button. Edward tried helping me but Mike's voice rang through.

"It is 7:30 Isabella why aren't you here yet!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Mike. There was a mishap with a coffee and you're normally not into eight so I thought that I had time to correct it." I said trying to take it off speaker phone but my phone was old and broken. "How do you work this thing." I said pressing multiple buttons. Edward chuckle and I narrowed my eyes and he smirked which made me want to drop my panties for him.

"And where is the monthly report?! I thought I told you to finish it?!" Mike yelled.

"I did." I defended. "It's on your desk." I said quickly.

"Get your ass back here or your fired Isabella." He said hanging up.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Thank you for coffee!" I said waving as I started running out the door.

"Bella!" he called. "I'll see you." He said more like a promise than a statement and I felt dizzy as his green eyes held mine.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." He said and I was out the door.

As I tapped my foot waiting for the elevator I hit myself in the head I could have looked him up in the employee registry in the computer if I would have been smart enough to get his last name. I'm so stupid. I really hoped that I would see him again, I shut my eyes as the elevator ride started and all I saw was a brilliant pair of green eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews are nicer than the color of Edward's eyes!**

**xoxo**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:__ I really hoped that I would see him again, I shut my eyes as the elevator ride started and all I saw was a brilliant pair of green eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – When You Find Me**

_"Can't you see that when I find you I'll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_  
_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_  
_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_When I find you..._  
_When I find you..._

_...I'll find me"- When You Find Me by Joshua Radin_

**BPOV**

Edward.

It was an old fashioned name but I liked the way it rolled off my tongue.

Green.

It was my new favorite color. There were so many different shades of green though; I wondered which one would match the color of his eyes.

Penny…or maybe bronze was the color of his hair.

The angle of his face seemed to only be replicated by the painters of the renaissance. He must have been taken. I didn't see a ring on his finger but there is no way that he wasn't taken by someone. He was gorgeous and a gentlemen.

I swooned a little as I remembered the way that he held the door opened for me.

"Isabella!" an angry voice called waking me from my Edward induced haze. I sighed as I walked off the elevator holding out the coffee.

Mike snatched it from my hand and continued to glare at me.

"So why are you late?" Mike asked tapping his foot.

"There was a small accident outside Starbucks that caused me to spill your coffee so I had to wait for another one. I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said quietly. Mike looked at me for a second and then nodded.

"Listen Bella you're a great worker and I know I'm hard on you but I just want to see you succeed. Maybe we could get drinks later? As a consolation for your second week almost done. It is Friday after all." Mike said trying to smirk at me but it barley looked ok definitely not attractive.

Especially after seeing Edward I don't think anyone could be consider hot or sexy again. There were probably attractive people but not as attractive as Edward was to me. I tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"Thank you for the offer but I should probably stay home with Seth tonight." I said.

"Oh right you have a son." Mike said. "You couldn't find a babysitter?" Mike asked but almost whined.

I shook my head. I wondered for a second if Mike was maybe bi-polar.

"I don't think so sorry." I said just as people starting to come in the office. "I should start my work." I said waving at him. Mike nodded.

"Maybe another time." He winked at me and then walked towards his office. I sighed and went to my desk starting my work for the day.

Angela sent me my text when she got Seth to daycare I thanked her and started working on Mike's e-mails.

"Hey Bella do you have the copies of Mike's report for the new sale's pitch?" Eric said coming to my desk. "I need to fix the graphics on the presentation." He said. I nodded looking through the files on my computer.

I didn't really get along with anyone in the office. Many people already had their office groups and I was the newbie. At lunch I would go visit Seth and then quickly eat my lunch at my desk.

"Eric! Where the hell is the presentation!?" Mike said coming out of his office.

"I was just asking Bella for it." Eric said nodding towards me.

"I need it now. I'm supposed to present it…when Isabella?!" he yelled looking at me.

I looked at his calendar which was on my computer.

"Isabella?!" Mike yelled at me again.

"I'm looking for it now." I said quietly starting to get flustered.

"Isabella?! I will not ask you again when is my app—"

"Mr. Newton!" I heard a familiar velvet voice call. My face snapped towards the direction and there standing there was Edward. I was almost drooling at the sight of him in an expensive suit. He looked sinful.

"Mr. Cullen." Mike said straightening up and fixing his tie. I looked around confused as everyone in the office stood up.

Edward walked in with two guys behind him. One guy was lean and tall and had curly blonde hair with blue eyes. The other man had almost black hair with blue eyes he was huge, he must have been a serious weight lifter.

"For those of you who are new here." Mike said looking at me.

"This is our C.E.O Mr. Edward Cullen." He said as Edward got closer. I gasped standing up immediately. I saw Edward smirk at me from the corner of his eye.

Crap.

I've been day-dreaming about my boss' boss' boss. I've been dreaming about everyone's boss.

Crap.

"Mr. Newton." Edward said. I shook my head, I should start calling him. Mr. Cullen in my head so I didn't call him Edward by accident.

"Mr. Cullen I thought our meeting wasn't until this afternoon." Mike said coughing to clear his throat.

"That is correct it's at 1pm." He said smoothly.

"Oh so what do I—"

"Meeting in my office now." Ed…Mr. Cullen said and Newton sulked to the elevator. The blonde hair guy and bulky guy followed Newton to the elevator. As they got in the elevator Mr. Cullen turned to address the floor who were gathered watching the events.

"Anyone will complaints against Mr. Newton please send them to my assistant Angela Webber. If there is anything else I can do to make your time at Cullen Inc." he said turning looking right at me. I had to catch my breath because it was like he was looking right into my soul. "more pleasant. Let me know." He winked at me and strode towards the elevator.

I looked at the way he went and I fell back into my chair. I shook my head trying to get back to work. Trying to get out of my Edward induced haze.

I heard multiple pings from my message inbox. I saw multiple messages from Angela.

**Angela: Hey I just dropped off Seth he was coughing a little bit this morning but other than that he seemed fine.**

**Angela: Hey I'm bored…my boss came in grabbed the other two and then sped out of there.**

**Angela: Did my boss stop on your floor?**

**Angela: Hey do you know why your boss is up here. He looks like he's in the dog house**

**Angela: Are you actually busy? Is that why you are ignoring me?**

**Angela: Isabella Marie Swan is there a reason why my boss is asking about you?!**

**Angela: Isabella!**

Suddenly my work phone started to ring.

"Bella Swan. Mike Newton's office how may I—"

"You have so much to spill Bella Swan. I'm calling you because my _boss_ Mr. Edward Cullen would like to see you in his office." She said giggling.

"Take the elevator on the far left. Press the intercom button and I will buzz you to the 50th floor. See you like right now." She whispered the last part.

I looked around a little dazed. I wondered if he noticed that I was gazing at him for a little too long. Maybe he was going to discourage me from thinking that he liked me. Did I even think he liked me? No.

It wasn't possible for him to like someone like me. I was plain and he was basically a Greek God. I sighed. He didn't even know I had a son.

I took a deep breath before walking towards the elevator. I got in the elevator and pressed what looked like a speaker button.

"Angela may I ask who this is." She said professionally but I heard her giggle.

"This is Bella." I said quietly.

"You have so got some explaining to do_ Miss Swan_." She said before the elevator started to move. Soon the elevator opened and I was blown away.

If I thought that down stairs lobby was nice this was nothing in compare. There was peaceful music playing, people seemed relaxed and happy, which is definitely more than I can say for my floor.

There was a cool fish tank which stood in as a wall on the right side where an L shaped white couch was sitting. The walls where a light, almost pale blue. I felt like I was at the ocean.

"Bella!" I heard Angela call me. I walked towards her desk which was all the way towards the back.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now." She winked. "Just go straight on back it's the door right in the middle." I nodded and kept walking.

I took a deep breath his door was closed so I knocked on it not exactly sure what was proper protocol.

"Come in." I heard his velvet voice answer. God his voice made me tingle all over. I walked into the spacious room. It was beautiful like the rest of the rooms. It was a light red surrounded with brown furniture like a brown leather couch in the corner of the room.

Ed…Mr. Cullen was sitting at his desk which looked rather expensive and as I entered he stood up with a smile on his face that knocked the wind out of me.

"Bella." He said walking towards me.

"Ed…Mr. Cullen." I said and he frowned.

"I told you my name is Edward." He smiled coming to a stop in front of me. "Please sit down." He said he said gesturing to two comfortable chairs that were in front of his desk. I sat down crossing my legs. He was being too nice, he was probably going to fire me. I spilled coffee on the man for gosh sakes. A guy who was worth probably more than I could ever make in 10 lifetimes..

"Mr. Cul…Edward. I'm so sorry about this morning." I started speaking so fast I wasn't sure he could understand what I was saying. "I didn't know who you are. And I'm a total klutz and then I go being indiscrete about Mike and I really need this job please don't fire me. I promise I good worker and—"

"Bella, Bella." He cut me off placing a hand on my knee. "You did nothing wrong. You're not here because I'm firing you." I could feel that spark again as it flowed from his hand onto my knee.

"Oh." I said relieved but then still confused. "So why am I here?" I asked.

"Well I did want to let you know that though Mike is good at his job I demand all of my employees to be respected at all times and though I'm not firing Mike yet. I will if this continues to be a problem." He said taking his hand off my knee.

My body almost deflated when he let go. Edward took his hands and ran them through his hair which was still sticking up in all different directions.

I felt my hands itch to run though his hair. Almost more than the urge I had to kiss him but that was stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life.

Focus Bella. I tried to listen back to what Edward was saying.

"Right now he is being spoken to, or let's call it what it is, he's getting his ass handed to him." He winked and I giggled. "I couldn't do it or I might have hit the man for the way he has poorly treated his employees including you." He said sincerely and I found myself once again caught in his gaze.

"He will be returning to work Monday and if any more problems arise I want you to let me know immediately." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you Mr…" he gave me a look and I smiled. "Edward."

"Also." He said looking towards the large glass window that took up the entire back wall of his office. He took a moment before turning towards me. "I was wondering what your plans were this evening."

I looked at him indecorously. He wasn't asking me out, though then why my plans were of interest to him I wasn't sure.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked biting my lip.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight."

It took a moment before I could answer.

"Like a date?" my voice raising an octave.

"Yes like a date." He smiled amused by my reaction I guessed.

"You would like to go on a date with me? You don't have a girlfriend? Wife?" I asked and he shook his head. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

If he was gay though, there was nothing wrong with that, it would be a shame for women kind everywhere. Edward just raised his eyebrow. "Sorry." Not gay apparently.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would go out with me tonight." He said. I didn't know what to say.

I knew that I wanted to go out with him of course I did. Besides the obvious he was sweet and caring and I wanted to learn more about him. Then there was this passion and desire that I've never felt for anyone.

I've never really cared for sex. Jacob was very much 'wam bam thank you ma'am' but I felt myself imagining me and Edward on his desk, on a bed, anywhere and it was making my insides warm. I would need to bring a change of panties to work if I was ever going to see him while I was working here again.

On top of that the only time I've ever had orgasm was at my own hands. The only reason was because when I was pregnant with Seth I was very horny.

Seth

I have a son. Children and hot single bachelors don't go together.

"I have a son." I blurted out.

"Is this your way of telling me you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No I'm a single mom and just plain single but I thought you should know. Single hot guys I would imagine are receptive to women with children."

"I know you have a kid Bella, it's in your file since he attends daycare here. I might have glanced at your file before you came up to my office." He admitted a little sheepishly.

I smiled but bit my lip because if I didn't I might have spilt my face with how big I would have smiled. Edward was checking up on me. I was starting to realize that he felt this weird connection just like I did. As if he could read my mind he spoke.

"I feel this weird connection between us. I can't explain it. You intrigue me. Not just by your beauty but by your voice and your mind. I'd really like to get to know you better." He said. I blushed. I think he just called me beautiful, he said my beauty, anyways close enough. "Especially that blush." He almost whispered.

"Now if you don't want to leave Seth, right?" he asked and I nodded. "at home then he's more than welcome to join us. I know that you're a mom first and everything is second. I'm not sure if that's something that you want. I'm not sure if there are rules to how long we're supposed to have known each other beforehand or…" he trailed off.

I thought over everything he's been saying. And I was in awe. He was too caring, almost too sweet. Not once had someone ever given me the option not even Jacob and Seth was his own flesh and blood but I've known Edward for barely even a couple hours and he's accepting that I'm a mom.

"Angela can watch him I'm sure." I said and he looked at me for a moment.

"So is that a yes?" he said. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great!" he said smiling. "do you have your phone with you?" he asked and I shook my head still a little bit dazed that he asked me out. That I had a date tonight. That I had a date with Edward Cullen tonight.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find your cell number in your file if that's alright with you." He said. I nodded it seemed I was at a loss for words.

"So I'll see you tonight?" he asked helping me out of my chair.

Come on Bella use your words!

"Mhmm" was all I could get out.

"See you then gorgeous." He said kissing the back of my hand walking me towards the door.

He held the door opened for me. I stepped through noticing how Angela was very not discreetly trying to listen to our conversation from her desk.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said before he strode down the hallway towards another set of offices. I walked towards Angela's office.

"So?!" she said almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Would you mind watching Seth tonight?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah sure why?" she asked confused.

"Because…I have a date tonight?" I said whispering the last part.

"How would you…" she trailed off and I saw the second it clicked in her brain. Her mouth popped open. She held up her index finger telling me to wait before she pressed a button on her phone.

"Angela?" I heard Edward answer.

"Hi. I'm taking my lunch break now." Angela said staring at me like she was trying to see into my brain.

"That's fine Angela have a nice lunch, is it with…um Bella?" he asked at the last moment.

"Oh yes sir it is." She said laughing a little bit as I blushed tomato red.

"Well I was wondering—"

"Nope tell me later." Angela said.

"Angela all I was going to—"

"She's right here listening Mr. Cullen." Angela said laughing. There was a beat of silence.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi." I said quickly.

"Enjoy your lunch girls." He said.

"We will." Angela said before hanging up then she practically tugged my hand off as we made our way to the elevator.

As Angela got our lunch from the cafeteria I went and saw Seth who seemed happy and content playing with his favorite red truck. I got Seth many different cars and trucks but that red truck was his favorite for some reason. With a promise to see him later I slowly made my way to the cafeteria.

I saw Angela in the corner with her foot tapping. I sat down and grabbed my juice taking a sip from it looking everywhere except at Angela.

"Well?" she asked. "How did you get a date with New York's most eligible bachelor?" she asked. I sighed and relayed her the whole story from coffee all the way to her office.

"He likes you, he really likes you." She giggled.

"I like him too." I admitted quietly.

"I don't even know what to wear." I shrugged.

"I have the perfect dress you can wear, it's casual and yet still a little fancy." She said tapping her finger against her chin. "I can't believe it. Edward Cullen." She giggled.

"What about Edward Cullen." Came a nasally voice.

"Hello Jessica." We both chorused.

"What about Edward?" Jessica said her nose turned up. "You know Edward is going to ask me out any day now." She said looking at her nails.

"I'm sure of it" Angela snorted.

"And everyone will be jealous when I become Mrs. Edward Cullen." She said smugly before flouncing away.

"Can you say delusional?" Angela laughed and I started laughing with her. We both went our separate ways. I finished up some more paperwork that was on my desk. I heard a ding from my phone. I looked at it and a smile came to my face.

**Now you have my number. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8 gorgeous.**

**-E**

Holy crap. I have a date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Your support has completely blown me away so thank you!**

**xoxo**

**V**


End file.
